


Pool Day with the McCall Pack

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was an unusually hot day for Beacon Hills and the pack was absolutely miserable. Thankfullly, Derek has an idea for them





	Pool Day with the McCall Pack

It was an usually hot day in Beacon Hills when Derek pulled up to the teen wolf house (as Stiles had named it) and let himself in as the front door was wide open, along with all the windows. Box fans were propped up in windows, blowing hot air across the living room and kitchen. And there were all of the teen wolves and Stiles, spread across the furniture, refusing to touch each other.

Derek stepped over Isaac's leg and sighed, walking into the kitchen to see Seraphina stretched across the kitchen floor with ice packs surrounding her. "You guys want a pool?"

She cracked open an eye and looked up at him. "How long is it gonna take?"

Derek shrugged. "Won't take long, before this heat wave ends that's for sure."

She tilted her head back and called, "Hey, Scottie! Want a pool? Derek's buying!"

Scott quickly called back, "Please! I owe you big time buddy!"

Derek rolled his eyes and walked out, looking up the nearest pool company.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Five and a half weeks later, a simply in-ground pool was installed complete with pool chairs and a large gazebo. As soon as it was filled in, the teens jumped in, all happily sinking into the cool water. They splashed around for a while, attempting to drown each other multiple times.

After they calmed down, Erica and Seraphina claimed floats, lounging while the boys swam or sat on the steps leading into the pool. John managed to leave work early and started the grill, a tray of hotdogs and hamburgers in hand. Soon after, Alice showed up with Peter and Deucalion on her arms.

Alice jumped in, the small wave knocking Seraphina into the water. Seraphina glared and swam towards her, forcing a squeak from the smaller woman. Erica rolled her eyes and carefully moved away, linking her fingers with Boyd's.

John raised an eyebrow when Peter ducked into the kitchen and reached into the nearby cooler for a bottle of water. Peter came out a few minutes later, a fancy drink (tiny umbrella and olive included) in hand. "Where did you even get the ingredients for that?"

Peter handed the glass to Deucalion, who had claimed a chair in the shade of a gazebo, with a kiss on the older wolf's cheek. "I brought them, I know the pups aren't allowed to have alcohol, even if they can't get drunk. Well, all but one."

John smiled as Stiles yelled, offended. "True. Well, if you or Deucalion want anything other than this, you can cook it."

Peter peeked under the grill to check the food and shrugged. "Are those barbeque hotdogs? Alice likes those."

John gave him a look and sat back on a chair. "Of course, I know what my daughter likes. Any other specifications you have that I already know?"

Peter lightly smirked and crossed his arms before jolting when a sudden splash of water hit his back. He twisted and narrowed his eyes, glancing between Seraphina and Stiles, who both grinned and pointed at each other. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side, stalking to the pool.

The two quickly darted towards the other end of the pool and Alice climbed out, padding over to sit beside Deucalion. "Can you sunscreen me again?"

He set his glass on the small table and sat up, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen. "Of course, darling. Melissa's here."

Scott perked up at that and climbed out, quickly patting dry to run inside and greet his mother. Stiles snickered and climbed out, slowly making his way over to the gazebo where Deucalion was rubbing sunscreen onto Alice's neck and back. They were all still a bit wary around the once-blind wolf that had terrorized them in one way or another, despite the Alpha Pack having sworn to behave and Alice essentially being in their pack.

Alice looked up and smiled at her brother. "Come on, I know you burn worse than I do. I'll rub it on you."

Stiles nodded and sat on the cool, shady spot in front of Alice's lounge chair. She scooted down and squirted some sunscreen on his shoulders, laughing at his surprised squeak. She grinned and rubbed it on his back and shoulders, tugging on his ears when she finished.

He gave her a dirty look and walked back to the pool as Melissa dipped a toe in before sitting on a step beside Isaac. Stiles jumped back into the deep end, knocking Erica off her float. Erica popped back up and softly growled, grinning as she neared him.

Alice laughed and took a sip of Deucalion's drink, making a face. "Damn, Peter, how much alcohol did you put it in it?"

Peter simply shrugged as he sat on the edge of the pool. "I taste-tested for Deuc's taste. I can make you one more suited for you if you want."

She nodded and Melissa waved slightly. "I'd like a martini if you could whip one up."

Peter hopped up and grabbed a towel, nodding. "No problem. Any requests, John?"

John waved his hand and batted away Stiles from the tray of finished hotdogs. "No, thanks. I'll keep sober."

Peter simply shrugged and walked inside. Deucalion settled back in his chair and sipped his drink, watching the others. Alice sat on her own chair beside him and sipped a soda. "Not gonna swim?"

He tilted his head and lightly smirked. "Want to me shirtless and wet that bad, darling?"

She hummed and smiled. "Nah, I know you'll join me in the shower later. Besides, you remind me of those one wine moms at public pools that just watch the kids have fun and drink their fancy drinks."

He simply couldn't resist rolling his eyes at that comment, tilting the glass back to eat the olive floating in the bottom. "You'll regret that later."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, hopping up when John called to eat. "Uh huh, I'm sure. Hey! Humans first, we got the smaller stomachs here!"

Deucalion chuckled softly and watched closely as Alice nudged Scott and Isaac to wiggle to the paper plates first. Peter blocked his view when he set down a new glass for Deucalion and Alice's daiquri. Deucalion took his new glass and sipped it, settling back.

Peter hummed and sat on Alice's chair, asking, "Something on your mind?"

Deucalion tilted his head to the pool. "The twins would love this. Perhaps another time, though."

Peter smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Kali and Ennis would like the alone time, I'm sure. Next time we'll come more prepared and I can get some proper food cooked."

Deucalion smiled and lightly kissed Peter's knuckles. "I'll take a burger this time, pickles if you don't mind."

Peter laughed and grinned. "As you wish, my lovely wine mom."

Deucalion playfully growled and Alice claimed her chair as Peter walked over to the tray of food. She smiled and sipped her drink, humming happily. "Is Peter being himself again?"

Deucalion smiled and nodded. "As per usual."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, biting into her hotdog. He smiled slightly and took his plate from Peter, feeling a few stares from the others. It was to be expected really, he did have a more posh and elegant reputation so eating something inelegant as a hamburger.

They ate in relative peace before making their way back to the pool. Stiles ran inside at one point to find a speaker and connected his phone, briefly blowing out everyone's eardrums at the loud music before turning it down to a much more manageable level. Once the music situation was taken care of, they continued their fun. At one point, a game of Chicken was declared with Boyd and Erica against Isaac and Alice.

As the sun slowly went down and Alice crashed on a chair, her cheeks and shoulders looking painfully red. Deucalion and Peter left, Deucalion mentioning he might bring the twins over next time. Isaac initially disagreed, but Melissa and John agreed that as long as they behaved they could come over.

John and Melissa called it a night near sunset, both looking more tired than ever. Scott and Isaac cleaned up, racing each other upstairs for their shower. Scott ended up shuffling to the basement shower as Isaac tripped him going up the stairs. Boyd and Erica stayed in the pool for a little while, holding each other and soaking up the warmth. Stiles and Seraphina finished cleaning up the last bit of food that escaped the black holes and made their way to their shower.


End file.
